


Silence

by Donts



Series: Donts' Whumptober2020 writings [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Curses, Forced Mutism, Gen, Happy Ending, I've somehow turned whumptober into light-hearted drabbles, Mute Merlin, Playful insults, Whumptober 2020, merlin being witty, the magical kind, woww im late big surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Merlin gets hit with a silence curse.
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Donts' Whumptober2020 writings [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952098
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> For whumptober  
> Day 24  
>  **forced mutism**
> 
> note: i use google translate so the Latin and Welsh are probably horrendous. (that's what I use for spells)

"Silentium!"

Merlin knew his big mouth would get him trouble one day, but he wasn't expecting this.

"Have fun with that," The sorcerer smirked, roughly pushed Merlin's jaw away.

Merlin huffed and slowly stood, regaining his strength.

He made to open his mouth to curse under his breath, only to find his jaw wouldn't open.

Shit.

Merlin turned and set a brisk pace to return to the inside of Camelot's walls.

Merlin sped through the courtyard, eager to get to Gaius and fix the curse that had been put on him. But nothing ever went that easy for him.

"Oi, Merlin!" Gwaine cheerfully grabbed his shoulder.

Merlin turned to face him and smiled, albeit painfully.

"What are you doing in such a rush?"

Merlin internally groaned before raising his shoulders and gesturing behind him, detangling himself from Gwaine and setting off again.

He'd have to apologize for his lack of response later.

Just one more hallway and a stretch of stairs to go.

"Ah, there you are, Merlin," Arthur called.

Merlin stopped in his tracks and groaned. Well, he tried to anyway. The curse prevented him from making and type of sound, though.

"You've been avoiding your chores, haven't you. Truly, I don't know why I haven't fired you yet," Arthur teased.

_Prat._

Merlin just crossed his arms and tilted his head I'm response.

Confusion briefly crossed Arthur's face before he continued.

"Well, I'd quite like my lunch sometime soon. And make sure to polish my boots, clean my floors, and wash my clothes," Arthur listed.

Oh how Merlin wanted to scoff.

Arthur seemed to be waiting for a reply.

Merlin awkwardly shuffled in his spot.

"What's going on with you? Usually I can never get you to shut up."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Are you mad at me? What prattish thing did I do to ruffle your skirts now?"

In fact, Merlin could probably name a few. Of course, Merlin was not actually mad at Arthur, but my goddess did he get annoyed with him.

Merlin simply glared and turned around, continuing on his way.

Arthur scoffed and murmured something akin to _"truly a wonder,"_ which brought a smirk to Merlin's face.

He didn't even have to talk to rile him up. A wonder indeed.

Gaius did not jump at Merlin's sudden entrance. He had grown quite used to his ward bursting in out at the most usual hours.

Though he did look up when the boy did not start ranting as he usually did. Gaius quirked an eyebrow as Merlin grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, scribbling down with messy writing.

_"Silentium. The run in with that rogue sorcerer did not go well. Help?"_

Gaius couldn't help but chuckle.

"You always had quite the vocabulary, hm? I knew it would be your downfall."

Merlin rolls his eyes. Surely he did not speak that much.

Gaius turned a bit more serious.

"Oh," He said gravely, reading over the curse again.

Merlin's mood shifted with his, anxiety brewing through his skin.

"Merlin, I'll need to find a cure quickly. You can't open you're mouth, correct?"

Merlin nodded slowly.

"Well, I'll have to work faster than dehydration," Gaius replied, already skimming through books.

Merlin tensed. Well. He ought to get to work.

~~~

A day had gone by, and they had yet to find a cure.

Merlin's tongue already felt dry in his mouth. Merlin brought his hands to his jaw, trying to pry it open. It wouldn't budge.

"Stop, you'll hurt yourself," Gaius scolded.

Merlin slammed his fists down on the table with frustration.

Gaius looked up with a raised brow.

So, maybe Merlin was hangry. Just a bit.

"How about you go serve Arthur? It'll give you a distraction," Gaius offered.

Merlin had been able to weasel his way out of his duties, thanks to Gaius excusing him, saying Merlin was urgently needed for medicinal purposes.

Merlin scrunched up his face with contempt. Another raised brow from Gaius had him fleeing the room.

~~~

"About time, Merlin! I thought you'd be out picking flowers all day," Arthur spoke as Merlin entered with a tray of food.

Merlin wordlessly set down the plate and turned to Arthur with a sarcastic grin.

Arthur sat down and started to eat.

"I'm surprised you've not nicked half the plate for yourself," Arthur commented.

Merlin rolled his eyes before going off to tidy the room. To be fair, he would have nicked a few sausages for himself of he could. His stomach felt unbearably empty.

A few minutes went by, the only sounds being the ruffle of clothes as Merlin tidied them. Merlin went to stoke the fire when Arthur spoke up again.

"Still not talking?"

Merlin straightened and turned around only to find Arthur right in front of him. Merlin just blinked at him.

Arthur pulled a confused face.

"Right, you've hit your head haven't you."

This was going to be a long day.

~~~

Merlin plopped down on the bench, looking to Gaius with pleading eyes.

Gaius looked at him sympathetically.

"I've found the cure, but," Gaius hesitated. "I'm not sure if I am strong enough to perform it."

Merlin lifted a brow and held out his hands. Gaius dropped a book down into them.

Merlin set the book down and skimmed over the page Gaius had opened it too.

Apparently, one had to enchant a cup of water, then pour it over the cursed person's lips.

Great.

Merlin snatched a quill from the table and scribbled into the side of the paper, despite Gaius telling him not too.

_"I'll try it."_

Gaius frowned.

"Wordlessly encanting?"

Merlin shrugged.

He was the most powerful sorcerer for a reason, right?

Gaius sighed and put a cup of water in front of him. Merlin nodded his head in thanks before concentrating.

He put his hands around the cup and began encanting in his head.

_dŵr pefriog, gwyliwch fy ngair, torri'r gwythiennau, felly gellir fy nghlywed._

Nothing.

Merlin tried again.

_dŵr pefriog, gwyliwch fy ngair, torri'r gwythiennau, felly gellir fy nghlywed!_

The water sparkles. Merlin smiles. He pours the water over his lips. He feels the veins of magic tear away and his lips open.

Merlin gulps down the water and sighs.

"Food," He croaks out.

Gaius quickly gets up to make him some.

~~~

Merlin walks into Arthur's chambers humming. He sets down the tray of breakfast and opens the curtains.

"Rise and shine!" Merlin chirps.

Arthur lifts his head.

"He speaks," Arthur tiredly accompanies his speech with jazz hands.

"And I also pull lazy princes out of their beds," Merlin quipped, snagging the blankets away from Arthur.

Arthur groans and goes over to his plate of breakfast.

He turns back to Merlin with a poorly hidden grin.

"You've eaten half the plate."

Merlin shrugged.

"Of course not, M'lord. It's simply a new diet."

"Oi!"

_Oh it feels nice to speak again._

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to learn Welsh one day. The question is how🤔
> 
> anyways! this is...okay ig...
> 
> ❤️comments and kudos appreciated ❤️


End file.
